Healing My Wounded Heart
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: Its been three years since she died, and left Natsu with their eight year old daughter. Now as he cares for Lina, Natsu is sure that the love of his friends and daughter is all he needs to stay happy. Can he struggle to move on without her and fill the spot empty of a mother figure for his daughter? Or will someone come in to fill that wounded heart for both Lina and Natsu?


**Hello Readers I am still alive but I have to deal with senior year and school which sucks. This time I swear and promise also hope to update every two months or one depending on how much work I can get done. Also I started to create other stories but wanted to post this one first hope you guys like it. Dont forget to review! Welcome to Healing My Wounded Heart!I sadly don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>A little pink-haired eight year old girl watches everyone cry throughout the whole service. She side-glances at her father who remains silent with a sad but painful look on his face. She watches her mother's siblings and friends cry for her loss. The little girl keeps in her tears because she knows her crying would make things harder not just for them but her father. She grips her tiny hand in her father's large one and sees him look at her with a sad smile. Her father was about to say something, but his friends appeared in front of them.<p>

"Natsu…I'm sorry. I couldn't protect her," cries a spiky white haired man with a scar on his face. His sister that matched his hair color and eyes patted his back soothingly as the others watch.

"It's not your fault she died, Elfman. You know how she is when an animal is in need of saving. I even forgive the rider for not seeing her on the road," Natsu sighs as he looks up into the darken sky.

"Daddy is right Uncle Elf. It's not your fault Mommy is gone. She's always going to be right here," the little girl smiles as she points at her heart. Elman comes to her and hugs her tightly as he saw how the little girl's clear blue eyes shone with understanding. Everyone else smiles at the little one's presence on this sad day.

"Lina, we love you so much," cried the older sibling as she hugged both of them.

"I love you too Aunty Mira, even Aunty Erza, Aunty Levy, Aunty Cana, Uncle Laxus, Uncle Elf, Uncle Jet, Uncle Droy, Gramps, and Uncle Ice Prick," Lina grins happily as everyone seat-drops at "Uncle Ice Prick."

"Hey Flame Head, what have you been teaching your daughter?" Gray glares at the said pinkette who narrows his eyes in irritation.

"Not here you two idiots. Say our last goodbyes first then you can fight each other where your heart's desire," Erza sends them a stern glare as the two nodded. Everyone lined up to say their goodbyes to their lovely short white haired friend who they loved so much. As Natsu and Lina get near the front, Lina watches her Aunt's and Uncle's wait for them by the gate. Once they stepped in front of the gravestone, Natsu says his last goodbye while Lina prays to her mother. **_Lis please watch over Lina and I love you_** thought Natsu sadly as he turned to Lina who was finishing up. **_Mama please don't let daddy be sad anymore_** Little Lina thinks as she turns to see her father looking at her. The two entwined their hands and head home.

**Three Years Later:**

A sleeping figure turns on his side to avoid the shining sunlight that threatens to wake him up from his dreams. His ears twitch as a sound of running took place in the hallway and he pulled the covers tightly over his head as the bedroom door is slammed. Eleven year-old Lina comes in and jumps onto the bed, earning a groan from the sleepy head. Lina starts to jump up and down on his bed while he keeps the covers to his face.

"Dad come on, already. You're going to be late for work and I don't want to be late for school today especially," Lina whines as she pulls at her father's bed sheets. Natsu gets up and stretches his limbs then scratches his bare chest as he yawns.

"Alright I'm up. I'm up," Natsu yawns as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Then he is tackled for his usual good morning hug from Lina.

"Yah now hurry up already. I don't want us to be late and Grandpa Igneel will be mad that you're slacking off again," Lina shakes her head at her father as he laughed nervously.

"Okay, I'll go get dressed, now go eat your breakfast," Natsu lightly pushes his daughter out, so he can change. _"Three years, huh?"_ Natsu thinks sadly as the upcoming week is going to be the anniversary of his wife's death. He glances at the photo of Lina, Lisanna, and him sitting on a picnic blanket with Happy perched between Lisanna and him. His fingers trace Lisanna's figure as he feels the pain in his heart shoot up once more. Three years should have been enough to heal his heart, but he is afraid of letting someone come in and rip his heart out once more. He doesn't need another person to love when he can just have Lina. Besides she doesn't need a motherly figure when she has four protective aunts, but Mira has been hassling him to go on blind dates. While tying his tie, he glances at his planner and grimaces at the seven o'clock 'meeting' in Mira's café. He scratches his head and sighs at Mira's usual antics, but still goes to them since he isn't that bad of a guy.

"Dad, Uncle Gray is here," Lina called as Natsu hurried up and saw his frenemy eating his breakfast with his daughter. He shoves the older male off his seat and sits down to eat his meal.

"Hey Ash for Brains, what was that for?" Gray complains as he sends Natsu a glare.

"This is **my** seat, Ice Princess, now pipe down and let me eat my food in peace," Natsu chomps on his breakfast as Lina laughs at the two's usual antics.

"So are you going tonight at Mira's?" Gray asked as he pops a grape in his mouth from the fruit bowl.

"Go to Aunty Mira's why?" Lina glances at the two with a confused look as Natsu starts to become nervous.

"Yeah she wants me to an um…fix a light bulb," Natsu answers quickly as his daughter gives him a weird look and Gray face-palms himself. While Lina continues to eat her breakfast, Gray flashes Natsu are-you-an-idiot look which pissed him off. Lina notices the time and hurries her father to work as she heads to school with her friends. Natsu gets in his car as Gray sits in the passenger seat and sighs in defeat.

"You know you are going to have to tell her you've been on dates this past three months. She needs a mother at this age Natsu," Gray gives a Natsu a serious stare as he nods.

"I just don't think it will be that easy, besides she never complains to me about not having a mom," Natsu leans his forehead against the steering wheel.

"She knows how touchy the subject is for you. You know better than all of us what she needs right now the most," Gray sighs at how his frenemy acts about this subject.

"I just don't think I'm ready or that there is someone out there that can accept her for herself," Natsu closes his eyes as he turns on the ignition and reopens them as he drives the two to work.

**Fairy Tail Academy: **

"Hey Lina, did you hear that someone important is coming to visit us?" gushed Lina's friend Naomi who wonders who that person maybe.

"I heard she's a good friend of Miss McGarden's ," Daisuke sighs as he thinks about all the weird friends their teacher has.

"Maybe she might be normal for once," pipes shy Milly as the others hope for no more weirdoes. Lina scratches her head in understanding since her father's friends did seem to get out of hand at times. She sees Aunty Levy walk in and sits in her seat as the other students follow as well.

"Alright kids time to settle down!" called Levy as the sound of talking rose down. She smiles at the behavior of her class and begins looking through roll call.

"Miss McGarden, is that special person here today?" asked Haru who raises his hand.

"Yes Mr. Glory, She is right outside as we speak. Before I introduce her, I want to share of her details towards you. She is my best friend who loves to write stories under I believe the penname is Lily Starlight. She loves the stars and children like yourself," Levy grins as some of her students gasp in awe.

"No way **the** Lily Starlight is here at our school," awe Sakura happily as other girls smile as well. Some of the boys in the class tilted their head in confusion.

"She's a wonderful author who writes for children, young adult, and adult fiction. I'm a big fan of hers," chimed Milly who sigh in bliss.

"Okay she's a writer so what's the deal?" pipe one of the boys as all female eyes were glaring at him.

"No she isn't just a writer, she is so much more. She is an amazing astrologist, writer and business woman. You guys should show more respect," Lina rose from her seat and sent a level look towards the boys.

"Wow seems to me, I came at a bad time…hehe," a sweet voice laughed as everyone turned to see a beautiful blonde haired woman smiling at them happily. She had this air around her that appeared to be magical as she came forward to Lina's desk. She looked over Lina who stood there silent and flashed a grin. The woman peered into her face and looked over to Levy who nodded. The woman stood straight and ruffled Lina's pink hair as Lina slowly came out of her daze.

"So you're Lina, the one Levy has been telling me about over the years," stated the blonde as Lina blinks and gives her aunt a questioning look who laughs nervously and whistles.

"Not to sound rude, but who are you?" Lina looks into the woman's brown eyes and sees the kindness towards her.

"You probably heard from her that I'm Lily Starlight, but my real name is Lucy Heartfilla," Lucy laughs at the shocked expression shown on everyone's face. The whole class stood there quietly as Lucy sweat-drops at the scene.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lucy glances at Levy in question who giggles.

"Not really just give it a minute," Levy giggles as her class slowly returns from their thoughts.

"EH?!" was heard throughout the quiet halls of Fairy Tail Academy during their last classes of the day.

**Inside an office:**

A pink-haired man was loafing around in his office when a red head appeared with an angry expression. She slams the door hard making the loaf in his comfy chair fall backwards startled. He looks up to see who came in only to meet the glare of Erza Scarlet.

"E-erza! What's up?" Natsu asked nervously as she sat in one of his reserved seats for his clients. She sighed in frustration and meets his eyes with sadness, pity, and anger. Noticing this Natsu stands up and went to the chair opposite of Erza.

"Natsu, you know we are only trying to help you heal your heart, so please go on the blind date. I understand Lina comes first, but she needs a mother. Besides your wounded heart can only heal not just by Lina, but with someone who loves you deeply just like Lisanna," Erza speaks softly as she glances from Lina's photo and refocuses her attention on Natsu. Natsu stays quiet which is usualy not him as he looks down, then sighs and looks at Erza.

"How do you know falling in love again can be so easily? I'm just lost, scared, and worried about what it will lead me to. Don't you feel the same way?" Natsu flashes a sad pained smile as Erza reflects his smile as well.

"Yes, but he's change like he was under a magic spell this whole time, slowly opening up to me. Besides he brings the best out of me, that's why I'll wait for him patiently," Erza smiles at warmly at Natsu who flashes his trademark grin.

"Still is he any good?" Natsu smirks as Erza gives him a questioning look.

"You mean in our relationship, yes he is," Erza shot him a confused look as Natsu face-palmed himself.

"That's not what I meant," Natsu as Erza rethought of what he said. Then she turned a bright red face that matched the color of her hair at the understanding of what he was asking. Natsu laughed at her expression as tears were being form in the corner of his eyes. Erza smacked him as she tried to cool down from his teasing.

"So was he," Natsu casts a questioning look as Erza froze in her spot.

"No w-we haven't y-yet . Natsu you are worse than Cana," Erza sighs as Natsu pouted at her words. The door opens revealing two makes: one a raven head who hasn't notice his missing white collared shirt and a blue head who eyes widen at Erza's presence in Natsu's office.

"Gray, where the hell are your clothes?" Erza sent him an exasperated lok as the said male lok down and cursed. He was about to head out in search of his shirt when a female office worker with red cheeks passes him his shirt and went on their way. Once the door was shut, Natsu moved to his comfy chair and waited for the two to sit.

"So Ice Princess, Jellal, what's with the looks?" Natsu raises a brow in question as the two shuffled in their seats.

"Natsu, It seems Sabertooth's Vice President is coming to a meeting with Igneel, Gajeel and yourself," Jellal cleared his throat at the tension in the air.

"I see, so my old man, Iron Bolt, and I are attending with the Sabertooth VP," Natsu frowned in annoyance as everyone understood his reason.

Nope not just the vice-president, but the president of Sabertooth as well," Gray scowls as Natsu growls at the mention of the president.

"So I'm guessing starting today, Lina is coming over to our place," Erza states protectively as Natsu nods in agreement.

"We'll make sure she stays safe, so I should probably go pick her up,"Jellal stands up to go but is stop by Natsu.

"No, I'll do it. I'll make sure she has her things ready, and drop her off by your home before the blind date. Man this sucks," Natsu sighs in frustration and looks up to see his friend's worried faces.

:Alright, but be careful. Last time we weren't prepared, but this time we are ready," Gray clasped his hand on Natsu's shoulder as he nods. Natsu stands up and thought of something devious as he calls Gray to follow him.

"Erza, Jellal, you guys can have the room to yourselves since the door will be locked fron the outside, and the windows are sound-proof. So have **some fun** you two," Natsu smirks as the two turned red and cursed at him. Gray sweat-drops at the scene and Natsu upholding Mira's position of matchmaker.

"You are worse than Cana and Mira put together," Gray sighs as Natsu frowns at him.

"Shut up, Later Frosty," Natsu waves at Gray as he heads for his car. While swinging his car keys, he smiles to himself at trying to help his friends love life. As he arrives at the car door, he sees a note on the window and reads it. He scowls and crumples the paper up as he settles in the car and drove off to FTA.

**Arriving at Fairy Tail Academy…**

Natsu parks his car and smiles as he sets out to see his most favorite place to be at. He felt memories flow through him as we started here as a kindergarten all the way to his senior year. After locking his car, he walked through the front gates and head to the middle school's section area. While walking through the halls, he stumbled upon Gramps and Laxus who were discussing something about someone.

"I didn't even think Levy knew her," Laxus looks into thought as Natsu wondered who they were talking about and what connection she had with Levy.

"Well for now we should keep quiet since **they** are arriving soon. Ah Natsu my boy, how have you been doing?" Gramps said seriously until he saw Natsu and was happy to see him. Laxus nodded him in greeting as Natsu raises a fist with a smile.

"I've been doing well. I see you two look good as always. Laxus we should fight again sometime in the ring," Natsu grins as Laxus smirks.

"And lose your sorry ass against me sorry but I'll pass. Looking for Lina?" Laxus sighs as Natsu scratches his head with a side smile.

"Honestly you can't even remember where her class is. Take a left up this hall and look for an orange door. The door will have some posters on it about some famous authors' names," Gramps told him as he nodded and waved goodbye to the two.

"I still wonder if Natsu really is the father of Lina," Laxus wonders as he can see the similar features they share except for how knowledgeable Lina is than her father.

"I do as well, but you can always see the resemblance of her father within her," Gramps smiles as the two continue on their business.

Seeing the door up ahead, Natsu stretched his arms and released a yawn he was suppressing the whole time. As he rubbed his eyes, he hears the door open and looks up to see Levy exit her classroom. Levy was surprised but walked up to him with a happy smile.

"Hey Natsu what's up? Are you looking for Lina?" Levy glances at him strangely as he releases a relief sigh that escape his lips. Her eye raises as she watches him sniff the air and be at peace.

"What are you doing?" Levy shook her head as Natsu realized where he was at and apologized for his actions.

"Sorry I just smelled this sweet scent of vanilla and for some reason felt at ease. Where's Lina?" Natsu tried to explain his actions as he looked around for Lina. Levy knowing once Natsu explains something you can never get what he means sighs and shakes her head.

"She's busy talking with one of my friends, but they should be finished in a bit now," Levy smiles as Lina exited out and waves at someone inside. Natsu eye raised at his daughter's smiling face and wondered what this person said to make his little girl happy.


End file.
